Hetalia Academy
by Kohak hearts
Summary: Hetalia academy an academy full of mischief and mayhem where the axis and allies are known for their crazy and childish wars against each other but as tragedy strikes will they be able to settle their differences in order to save themselves?


Hetalia Academy

Prologue

In a school filled with mischief and madness, two groups, the axis and the allies have fought against each other for the right to rule the school; this was known all throughout as the W.A.R. But one simple problem will cause unexpected events that will determine the future of both groups....

Chapter one- the unexpected union

9:45 am at the Allied Headquarters

Different groups of students have gathered at the Allies' headquarters for an emergency meeting.

The conference room was filled with students who were all babbling their bouts all at the same time. This is hardly what you call a meeting, but for the allies this was just like any meeting they ever had. "Will you all just keep quiet so we can start this meeting so I can get on with my life and if you don't I will ask Ivan to do something about it" shouted Wang Yao. The crowed suddenly fell silent "Ahem.....as you all know, I have gathered you all here for an emergency meeting" Alfred said. "Yeah, yeah can you cut the chatter and get to the point, captain obvious!" muttered Gilbert. "As I was saying...." But before Alfred could continue Arthur comes in dragging Veneciano behind him. "Al, would you care to explain why did I find this pasta thief sneaking about the pantry?" Arthur said angrily. "Please don't hurt me!" Veneciano sobbed. "Well...." Alfred muttered while scratching his head. But before he could continue he was once again interrupted with the loud bang of the door. Everybody turned around to find Kiku and Ludwig standing by the door. "There you are Veneciano, you had me and Kiku worried sick! We were looking everywhere for you!" Ludwig shouted "Captain, you make it sound like we're his parents or something...."Kiku muttered. "More like babysitters!" said Gilbert standing behind him. "Oh you hush up" Ludwig shouted back. "I'm sorry!!!!" sobbed Veneciano, who is now tied to a chair. "Sorry to break up this touching reunion but Al! Have you gone completely mad? You have brought the enemy straight to our base!"Arthur shouted angrily. "Actually, we we're invited..." Kiku muttered. "Gahh!!!!!!" Arthur said in frustration. Alfred approached Arthur saying" I'm sorry to disappoint you Arthur but I'm not crazy enough to go to the mental just yet...." Alfred had Arthur staring at him in total amazement. "This is nothing like the old Al....he sure has grown up" he thought.

_At the background _

_Gilbert: Should I call the mental?_

_Kiku: No, let him finish _

_Veneciano: Is it time for pasta?_

_*Gilbert and Kiku slap themselves on the forehead _

"Ahem...as I was saying before I got rudely interrupted" Alfred stares at Arthur. "I called you all here because both the Allies and the Axis have gone bankrupt". He continued bluntly. The crowed stared at Alfred as if they think the whole thing was nothing but a joke. "I know that this is truly unbelievable but this the horrible truth both groups are bankrupt, because certain people have been spending the funds entirely on pasta and salted salmon!" said Ludwig coldly staring at Kiku and Veneciano, who were whistling at that time.

_At the background_

_Veneciano: Kiku, why are we whistling?_

_*Kiku once again slaps himself on the forehead_

_*Ludwig sighs_

"What caused our bankruptcy anyways?" Wang Yao asked Alfred "Well I don't exactly recall..." he answered. "Maybe all these receipts for hamburgers and Vodka will refresh your memory!" Arthur shouted angrily as he handed Alfred the sack of receipts. "Oh I remember now ....but I don't recall anything about vodka." Alfred replied. Everybody turns around to find Ivan hugging a bottle of vodka. "Ivan!!!!!" yelled Arthur as he grabbed Ivan's Vodka and placed it in a chest with several complicated locks. "That's it I'm confiscating all the hamburgers and vodka!" Arthur continued. "Nooooooooo" Alfred and Ivan moaned in unison. Their moan lasts about two minutes. "Are you done sulking now?" Wang Yao asked Alfred who was seemingly traumatised from the event. "I guess....maybe" said Alfred trying to hold back his tears. "Well then back to business....How can we fix this problem, any ideas?" said Arthur. The room fell silent (*cricket noises) "Anybody? Oh never mind" Arthur muttered "Why do we even have to fix this problem?" Wang Yao said bluntly. Everybody stared at Wang Yao."What exactly do you mean by that?" asked Gilbert "Well isn't this what we wanted to end the war between our two groups and just live in peace?" Wang Yao replied. "Well I can't just end the war since I have to get back at Ludwig for embarrassing me at last year's Christmas party!" Alfred exclaimed. "I'm right here you know!?!?!" yelled Ludwig "I just knew that there was a shallow reason behind all of this" Arthur sighed. Ludwig approached Alfred and held him at the collar of his school uniform; he readied his arm to punch Alfred in the face. "Now, now no need to be hasty Ludwig, remember we still have to solve the problem "Alfred said shakily. Ludwig lets go of Alfred's collar saying "You're right, I guess I have to control my temper" Ludwig sighed "So, What now? We have no idea how to solve this problem, we are left with a total blank" Wang Yao said "Well I have an idea." said Matt "Who are you?" Arthur asked staring at the strange looking student holding a polar bear. "I'm Mathew Williams, Alfred's younger brother and I'm also a member of the Allies" Matt replied. "When did he become a member?" Arthur asked whispering to Alfred "I became a member about the same time my brother did." Matt replied timidly. "Well then what's your idea Matt?" Alfred asked "Why don't the Allies and the Axis merge as one until we can raise enough money that way both groups could have the opportunity to understand one another and come up with a decision whether to continue the war or not." Matt said holding his polar bear tightly. "That's not a bad idea" Arthur said "I agree, and we can raise money though a school festival k\just like the one from my homeland" Kiku said excitingly "Aiyah! We can also combine different things from each of our cultures. "Wang Yao said happily skipping around "Sounds great! Let's commence operation S.T.A.A (save the axis and allies).


End file.
